bratzillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Switch-a-Witch
Switch-A-Witch is the fourth Bratzillaz doll line. Description The premise of the line is to encourage buyers to create their very own Bratzillaz student. The dolls could be inspired by the backgrounders in the webisodes. Features Throughout the line, the features differentiate from those of regular Bratzillaz. The bodies are usually of a 'splitface' style, with one side usually white and the other a bold colour. The split motif is also carried into fashions, wigs and accessories, each side or piece being a different colour to the other one. The dolls are articulated and have inset glass eyes to match with regular Bratzillaz dolls. There are two different package styles for these dolls - the double pack (regarded as a 'starter set'), which contains two bodies with heads, two full sets of limbs, two outfits, two wigs and full matching accessories for each body including a hat (this makes two full dolls); and the single pack (regarded as an 'add-on' for the double pack) which includes one body and head, outfit, wig, limbs and accessories to make one doll. Dolls Wave 1 The packaging for this wave is dark pink and black themed with elements of green and yellow. The theme for this line is very 'out there' and vividly designed. ''Double Pack'' The double pack for Wave 1 features two bodies - one has half mint skin and half pale grey skin, the other has half white skin and half black skin. The 'mint' doll head has eyes facing right, a pink eye with green eyeshadow and pink lips on the mint side, and a green eye with pink make-up and green lips on the grey side. The 'black' doll head has red lips on both sides, eyes facing left, a blue eye on the white side and a green eye with white mascara on the black side. The limbs match accordingly, though 'black girl' has black and white checkerboard instead of white limbs. The first outfit, for 'mint girl', is a pink and green checkerboard design, with two poufy sleeves (pink on the left and green on the right) and a blue cape (doubling as a belt) with bow. She has two mismatched shoes - one is green, one is pink - and has round dangly earrings matching the shoes. She also comes with a pink hat with a green ribbon. She has a wig which is an afro which is half dark blue and half bright pink. The second outfit, for 'black girl', is a black and white half-and-half sleeveless pleather dress, with a tall collar and a grey belt. She also has a purple cape. She has two mismatched shoes - one black, one white - and has square dangly earrings matching the shoes. She may also have two square bracelets matching the shoes. She comes with a hat - half black and half white. Her wig is a set of ponytails, one half is white, the other is dark purple. ''Single Pack'' The single pack for Wave 1 features a body which is half yellow and half white. Her eyes face left are both sparkly grey, with purple eye shadow and black lips. Her limbs match accordingly. Her outfit is a black, purple and yellow stripe tube top with a half and half shade-collar - half is white and half is checkerboard black and white. She has trouser-leggings which are half-black and half-white. Her shoes are mismatched - one is yellow and one is black - and she has matching earrings too. She has a pink hat with black ribbon, and her wig is half black and half white, tied into an intricate bun-ponytail. Wave 2 The packaging for this wave is black and yellow themed with elements of pink and green. This wave is more floral-themed than the vivid Wave 1. ''Double Pack'' The double pack for Wave 2 features two bodies - one is a bright pink and white half-and-half design, the other is a bright blue and white half-and-half design. The pink girl's head has dark hazel eyes, is makeupless and has blue lips. She has a pink flower printed around her left eye. Blue girl's head has dark pink eyes, slightly darker blue make-up to her skin tone, and yellow lips. She has a blue heart printed around her left eye. The limbs all match accordingly. The pack includes black and pink bracelets, who may not be associated with a specific girl. The first outfit is presumed for pink girl, and is a silver and blue waistcoat with silver belt and two poufy sleeves matched to their respective side's colour. The pants are printed with flowers that are either blue or white, and she has blue shoes with black heels and a black poufy frill. She comes with a blue hat with a black ribbon, white and blue mismatched rounded earrings, and a white and fluorescent yellow half-and-half wig cut into a bob. The second outfit is presumed for blue girl, and is a muted gold tube top with matching cape/bolero, which features a flower folded into it.. Her skirt is poufy and white with sunshine yellow and terracotta flowers printed. Her shoes are strapped and mismatched pink and white. She comes with a pink hat with a black ribbon, pink and yellow mismatched tassle earrings and a blue and white half-and-half long haired wig. ''Single Pack'' The single pack for Wave 2 features a body which is half yellow and half white. The girl's head has blue eyes and pink lips, as well as a star printed around her right eye. Her limbs match accordingly. The outfit is a two piece of a small top and a skirt which are coral pink with yellow flowers printed onto it. She has yellow and white fading strapped shoes, a pair of black and yellow mismatched earrings, a pink hat with black ribbon, and a light pink wig that is cut into a bob. Trivia *The concept is similar to Bratz Head Games line and Monster High's Create-A-Monster. The packaging is also similar to the Monster High's Create-a-Monster. *This is the first line to not include the characters Yasmina, Cloetta, Sashabella, Jade and Meygana (and the only line so far to not include Yasmina Gallery Switch-a-Witch-Girls.jpg|Opened and created from Wave 1 double pack switch-a-witch.jpeg|A Wave 2 single pack switch-a-witch-back.jpeg|Back of Wave 2 single pack Switch a witch.jpg|An early prototype for the Wave 1 double pack. Note the different 'example dolls' at the right corner, different packaging and eyes. switchawitch.jpg|The Wave 1 single and double packs switchawitch_r.jpg switchawitch_bw.jpg switchawitch01.png|The two double packs switchawitch02.png|Promotional pictures of some of the two double pack's possible combinations Switch a Witch Category:Merchandise Category:Bratzillaz